The Internet has become an expansive backbone of communication with a vast repository of information. The reason for its popularity is due in large part to the development of the hypertext mark-up language (HTML). HTML has transformed the Internet from the black and white world of text into the vibrant multi-media environment that it is today.
HTML is a document-layout and hyperlink-specification language. It defines the syntax and placement of special, embedded directions that instruct a web browser on how to display the contents of the document, including text, images, and other support media. HTML tells a web browser how to make a document interactive through special hypertext links, which connect a document with other documents, as well as with other Internet resources such as FTP and Gopher. HTML is responsible for unifying pictures, sounds, and text in a document allowing programmers to design the rich, multi-media-filled web pages that have propelled the Internet as a new medium for worldwide information exchange and commerce.
With the current trend in the electronics and computer industry to converge the computer system and more traditional entertainment system components such as the television, it is possible to combine displaying video images from broadcast data with HTML documents. Thus, an improved method and apparatus for displaying an HTML document with a video image is desired.